


Polarnatt

by kaffeyn



Series: 400 years of night [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: When past hold Lucia back, Mathias want to erase that. But Lukas take it another way. Warning: mention of rape and implied incest.





	Polarnatt

**Author's Note:**

> Please proceed this fic with caution.
> 
> Hetalia is not mine

_'I had a dream of the past when he pinned me down aggressively, exploiting every inch of my body. It's hurt, it disgusts me. I wish I fight back that day. I wish I am strong enough to protect myself. I wish I don't have to fall to his hand.'_

 

Lucia Nilsen woke up in tears. It's just a dream indeed, but it scared her a lot. A sigh escaped from her lips. It happened almost two hundred years ago but yet she still can't forget it. Not like she enjoyed that, it just still stayed on her memories, leaving a little trauma for her. She had forgiven him for that though, after all she respected him as her brother. But this time things getting hard for her, especially because now she had a fiancé. Not to mention their relationship had gone pretty far. She need to endure that. And not wanting to wake up her Danish fiancé, she got up slowly from the bed and went outside.

 

Lukas Nilsen was there sitting on the couch while watching the tv when his twin sister came to him. She sat beside him in silence. Lukas raised his eyebrow, it seems something bothering his dear sister. He knew that but he kept silent until she herself telling him what happened. He did not want to force her sister.

 

"I got that bad dream again, when we're still in Stockholm." The Norwegian woman murmured to her brother. The other Norwegian then looking at her.

"It's okay, Lucy. I'm here, Mat too. You'll be alright." Lukas replied before hugging her sister gently. He knew it terrified her.

 

Lucia let out a sigh after that. She opened her mouth to say something but her brother suddenly cutting her by placing a quick peck on her lips. The woman blushed, this wasn't right but it already happened for years that she kept it just between the Norwegian twin. Her heart is for her Danish man, but not for this brother of hers.

 

"Oh, don't tell that one to Dan. He will kill me for sure if you did." He smirked and she nodded. The Norwegian man then cuddled her to comfort her, the Danish won't notice something weird about them. He would only think the two share some sibling affection.

 

.

.

.

 

The Dane now woke up. Lucia is getting herself a cup of coffee. She stand in front of the coffee maker until suddenly a pair of hand hugging her waist tightly. Before the Norwegian looking at who hugged her, the Dane suddenly sniffing the nape of her neck while placing a kiss there. She shivered at his touch.

“Good morning, _elskede_.” Said Mathias. Before answering him, Lucia turned back to face her needy fiancé.  
“Morning.” She answered, then the Dane kissing her lips deeply. She knew he act that way because last night she just rejected him to do things. Not like she didn’t want it, but she is too tired.  
Mathias kissed her deeply now. His hand roaming at her body. A moan slipped from the woman’s tongue but stopped after somebody entered the room.

“God, what are you doing.” Lukas pulled the Dane away from his beloved sister. Lucia blinked in confusion.  
“What the hell, Lukas?” The Danish man asked only to get a slap from the Norwegian man. Then Lukas moved closer to Lucia before hugging her.  
“Lukas stop it. It’s okay, I’m fine. He is my fiancé so it’s okay.” Lucia sighed. She didn’t know her twin brother can be so protective to her. But Lukas refused to let his sister go.  
Mathias then decided to leave both Norwegian. What then hell is wrong with his buddy?

 

.

.

.

 

The night come again. Lucia laid herself on her bed. She let out a heavy sigh, it seemed Mathias had found out about her and her brother. She knew incest is something wrong, but Lukas is the only one who keep staying with her this whole time. She loved him as her brother, he is also the only one who know about what happened that day.

Mathias entered the room after that. He laid down beside his fiancée then looking at her deeply.  
“What?” Asked Lucia. She stared back at him only to have him move closer to her.  
“What happened between you and Lukas?” He asked straightforwardly.  
“He is my twin brother. If it’s about this morning I need to say sorry.” She let out a sigh.

Mathias then hugging her tightly while caressing her back. Lucia looking at him, light blush appeared on her cheeks.  
“You are mine.” He mumbled. He leaned to her and slowly kissing her jaw and neck. She shivered, she didn’t really feel comfortable with it. Especially after he started pinning her down to the bed. She is looking at him with scared eyes. But Mathias didn’t stop, he keep kissing her neck while his hand roaming at her body.  
“Mat, no.” She mumbled. The Dane stopped for a while after that.

“Tell me, Lucy. What is wrong with you?” He asked. His hand then continued rubbing her body, even he slipped his hand inside her pajamas. She looked away.  
“Something in the past. Now you get what made Lukas did that and I always say no if you asked for sex?” She mumbled. The Dane still not get it.  
“Tell me what happened.” He demanded. He kept touching her.  
“He raped me, your brother. From that on I kind of holding myself back.” She said slowly so it won’t get interrupted by her moan. He stopped after that.

“Norge, sorry.” He said in a low voice. The Norwegian shook her head then kissing his lips gently.  
“No, Dan. Please make me forget. I beg you, Mathias.” She said. The Danish nodded. He then slowly unbuttoning her pajamas. The Norwegian too, slowly opening his. His hand then slipped inside her panties, rubbing what inside which gained him a pleasure moan from the woman. He smirked, but Lucia is not amused looking at that smirk.

“Stop smirking.” She pouted. But Mathias didn’t listen at all. He pushed one of his finger inside, which made her moan even more.  
“Your voice is sweet, Lucy.” He purred, his smirk is still there on his lips.  
“God damn it, just put it inside already.” Lucia shouted, Mathias let out a chuckle. He didn’t know his fiancée can be this dirty. He took her panties away after that. A long night they have now, they must say.

 

.

.

.

 

The Norwegian woman waking up earlier than her fiancé again. And again, Lukas already there the first. She sat beside her brother. She is a mess, she didn’t get enough sleep because what she did with her fiancé.

“You look like you haven’t sleep.” Lukas said before hugging her tightly.  
“He didn’t let me sleep last night, dear brother. He seriously fucked me all night long.” Lucia smirked teasingly.  
“You did what--?” Lukas asked but then he heard another voice coming from her room.

“ _Ja_ , Lukas. We had a great sex.” The Dane smirked. It’s fun to tease his buddy like that. Especially after he realized his fiancée’s brother love his own sister more than just sibling.  
“Tch.” Lukas clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
“Please, do not touch my fiancée again even if you are her brother. You can always have my sister.”  
  
“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a sinner, oh God.
> 
> Translation:  
> \- Elskede = love (Danish)  
> \- Ja = yes (Danish/Norwegian)


End file.
